Dragon Ball Z: The Multiverse Story
by Multiverser Kronos
Summary: This is a dream come true! Me and Michael are going to be diving into my favorite anime series in the whole wide world. But something is different, the bad guys are a lot stronger! They're stronger than they're suppose to be! Good thing the Z fighters that there are two Multiversers here to kick their asses!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I like to be the first to welcome you to my new and most likely my favorite story, **_**Dragon Ball Z: The Multiverse Story!**_

**I am really excited to be writing this story as I have been a huge fan of the show and there will be some major changes. As I do like the story as it is I will be adding some more characters (OC as you all can guest) and there will be more jokes added in.**

**The jokes will be from the parody of this show made by the very famous, TeamFourStar on YouTube based on their abridged series of Dragon Ball Z. ****Now the story will still be original, believe me, but it will be filled with twist and turns and hilarious moments!**

**My partner in this story will also be an OC as he is my beta reader and a good friend ladies and gentleman please give a round of applause for my fellow Multiverser...**

**ShepardisaBOSS!**

**Now with that out of the way, the disclaimer, Shepard if you be so kind to tell them.**

_**ShepardisaBOSS: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Dragon ball, Dragon ball Z, and Dragon ball GT are all owned by FUNImation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. We also do not own TeamFourStar. Please support the official release.**_

**Thank you, and now...**

**Mr. Popo: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

_**ShepardisaBOSS: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

**OH DEAR GOD, HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET HERE?!**

**Mr. Popo: Fool. I'm Mr. fucking Popo. I do as I please. Now start the goddamn story.**

**Yes sir.**

* * *

**_Dragon Ball Z: The Multiverse Story_**

* * *

**Third-Person POV**

The scene opens up to a wide open field filled with ostrich looking birds that peck at the ground eating what the earth gives them as a famer stands there proud of his hard work when all of a sudden a space pod comes racing down and hits a carrot patch.

_"OH NO, my marijuana patch...I mean my carrot patch...yeah!"_ the farmer thinks to himself as he hops into his truck and drives towards the crash site.

As he reaches the destination he starts thinking to himself again. _"Well, I better do with any middle class American would do in this situation... Get mah gun!"_ He then pulls out a one shot rifle as the pod begins to open up.

"Welcome to the planet Earth... With open bar." The pod speaks as the Raditz steps out of the pod.

**"HOLY CRAP IT'S SONIC THE HEADHO-** wait nope, it's just an alien...**HOLY CRAP IT'S AN ALIEN!"**

"Okay see let's how Kakarot did in destroying this..." Raditz says but stops mid sentence and looks around to see the planet still thriving with life. "Oh god, Kakarot fucked this up didn't he. I knew we should have sent Turles!" Raditz says annoyed with his brother.

"I better say something to stop him," the farmer says and points his gun towards Raditz. **"Hey you!"** he yells at Raditz. _'Heh, genius farmer. Genius!'_ He thought to himself again and Raditz turns his attention to the farmer.

"Awe look, a local, what's your power level puny human?" Raditz asks. He taps a button on the scouter and measure the power level of the farmer to 5. "Your power level is five, what a scum," Raditz says as he steps towards the farmer and the farmer starts to panic.

"Awe protect me gun!" He yells and shoots a bullet at Raditz who catches the bullet at point blank.

"Hey no! Bad human!" Raditz says and flicks the bullet back at the farmer as he goes flying and hits the front bumper of the truck as he yells his final words:

"DamnitIvotedforBush!"

"Now get back up and say you're sorry," Raditz says as he waits for the farmer to get back up but the farmer is dead. "Human? Humannnnn...So this is why dad said I couldn't keep Appule..." His scouter then starts to beep again indicating a new power level. He soars up to the sky and looks around till he finds the direction of the power level and fly's off towards it.

* * *

**LaTrell POV**

* * *

[A few minutes earlier]

Me and Goku start throwing a series of punches towards Gohan as he tries to block the attacks and as he is getting use to the punches I kick him sending him flying into a nearby river.

"He still has to learn how to dodge." Goku says as he looks over at the river Gohan landed in.

"That's what I've been trying to tell him!" I say matter a facts Goku calls for nimbus and goes flying after Gohan saving him from a waterfall. Michael- a fellow Multiverser, and the one who turned me into a Multiverser- shows up with a bowl of Chichi's cooking and I start to destroy the cooking.

"So how's training going with Gohan?" Michael says as he sips on his tea. I take huge gulp as I finish the bowl as training can make a person really hungry.

"Well he's getting there but he still needs to learn how to **FUCKING **dodge!" I say and Michael shakes his head.

"Some things never change." He says as he finish his tea just as Goku arrives.

"Okay guys. I think that's enough training for today, what do ya say we head over to Kame house to see the gang." Goku says as he Gohan runs inside to change into his royal family outfit.

"That sounds pleasant Goku!" I say and Michael gets really excited.

"Yeah, I get to see boobs- **I mean Bulma!"** I start laughing at Michael slip up while he just blushes.

"Well okay then... Come on Gohan!" Goku says as Gohan steps out in his royal family get up. He runs next to his father and holds on to his leg as he steps on Nimbus. Michael and I start to float up and we all take off towards Kame house.

* * *

**Third-Person POV**

* * *

"Good ol' wasteland! Yep! Sure is some kickass training!... damnit I'm lonely. Might as well check MySpace. No new comments, no friend requests. Damnit. Well at least I have you Tom. You're always there for me." Piccolo says to himself.

"Hey! You! Are you Kakarot? Seriously, if you are stay still! I need to talk to you about killing and selling this planet! It's really important! Oh, wait a second. You're not Kakarot. My bad!" Raditz says as he lands and notice that Piccolo wasn't Kakarot, not even close.

"I've got green skin, pointy ears and a turban. Oh yeah, I must look like **SO** many other people!" Piccolo yells as Raditz smirks at him.

"Oh a smartass huh? I don't appreciate smartasses. Prepare yourself for my signature attack Keep your eye on the bir- Oooh! Three higher power level!" Raditz says as he flies into the air searching for the new power levels.

"Hey what the hell! Weren't you going to kill me?" Piccolo yells but Raditz ignores him.

"Ah, there we go. Considering the average set by this green guy and that farmer, the chances of one of these being Kakarot are—Oh screw it, I'm going to check anyway!"He yells and goes flying off towards the power levels leaving Piccolo alone.

"Fine! Go ahead! Didn't want your company anyway! ...right Tom?"

* * *

**LaTrell POV**

* * *

As we flew over to Kame house, Goku yells out and the first person we see is Bulma standing outside the house to greet us. "Hey LaTrell, Goku, _Michael." _Bulma greets us giving Michael a wink making him blush and making me almost lose my lunch.

"Hi Bulma." We all said and soon enough Master Roshi and Krillin come out to greet us as well.

* * *

***POPO PAUSES THE STORY***

* * *

**Mr. Popo: Wait a fucking minute. How the hell do they know you?**

**Oh, well Master Popo, I was traveling in my starship when Michael came and we talked for a while, before I came up with how we should join into the Dragon Ball Z world. He agreed, so we went back far in time before Goku even came to earth and Grandpa Gohan took us in as his students. We stayed with him till the day Goku came to Earth and we basically helped raised Goku and went through all of his adventures with him. We even helped fought King Piccolo.**

**Mr. Popo: And what was that with the woman?**

**Oh. Well, Bulma and Michael have had an attraction to each other for years, ever since they first met. They love each other, but Michael is scared he might fuck everything up if he tries to return her feelings.**

**Mr. Popo: Sounds like he's a little BITCH.**

**Please give him some slack, if you'd be so merciful. I mean, yes, he's often thick headed when it comes to women liking him- so much so that I want to slap him upside the head-**

_**ShepardisaBOSS: HEY!**_

**-but this is one of the rare time he does notice, so he's earned some leeway.**

**Mr. Popo: Hmmmm...I see. Carry on.**

**As you wish, Master Popo.**

* * *

***POPO STARTS UP THE STORY AGAIN***

* * *

"Uh, Goku I can't help but notice that five-year-old you're carrying." Bulma says and points towards Gohan who hides behind his dad's leg.

"Goku, just because we picked you up in the middle of the woods when you were a kid, **doesn't** mean you can go around stealing children..." Krillin says as he tries to act like a responsible adult.

"Erm, okay... this is actually my son." Goku says which causes everybody to have a shocked look on their faces.

"What a twist!" Says M. Night Shyamalan who comes out of nowhere.

"Wait what the fuck?! Get the fuck out of here!" I yell and Shyamalan who scurries away in fear.

"Oh wow! I guess this means you finally...you know." Bulma says nudge him on the shoulder.

"Know what?" Goku says being clueless as ever and Roshi jumps in.

"You know...bow chicka wow wow!" Roshi says giving Goku a big hint but he is still clueless and Michael and I are still laughing at how scared of how Goku became a father.

"What are those noises you're making?" Goku questions and Krillin, Roshi, and Bulma all look at Gohan in fear of his life.

"So when's the little guy gonna start training?" Krillin says Goku gets a proud look on his face.

"He's already started training! I don't know how but LaTrell and Michael convinced her into letting him," Goku says and Michael and I scratch the back of our heads in embarrassment.

* * *

***Flash Black***

* * *

**"MY GOHAN WILL NOT BE TRAINING TO BE A FIGHTER! HE IS GOING TO STUDY TO BECOME A SUCESSFUL AND RESPONSIBLE MEMBER OF SOCIETY!"**

"Chichi, that's lame, and he needs to learn how to protect himself and you!" Michael says trying to clam Chichi down but she gets more irritated.

**"THAT IS FINAL, I WILL NOT-"** ***CLANK!*** Chichi hits the ground with a thud and Michael looks at me holding a frying pan.

**"DUDE, WHAT THE FUCK!** I had it under control!" Michael yells at me looking down at Chichi.

"Well she was yelling and she is stubborn so she needed some convincing!" I say innocently and Michael glares at me.

**"BY HITTING HER WITH A FRYING PAN WITH YOUR KIND OF STRENGTH!** Dude, I don't even feel a pulse!"

My eyes widened in terror at the realization that I had just killed Goku's wife. "Quick give her a senzu bean!" I yell and we turn her over and try to force the bean down her throat but no good as she is already dead.

**"Dude she's dead!** What the hell do we do!?" Michael yells. Before I could answer, we hear somebody clear their throats. We look over to see King Kai with an angry Chichi standing behind.

"What the hell guys..." King Kai simply says and I look over to Michael and Chichi screams her head off at us for killing her.

"Okay here's how it's going to go, you hide the body while I go to Namek and use the Dragon Balls. Okay, break!" Before Michael could object I teleported to Namek.

* * *

[A few minutes later]

* * *

**_"Takkaraputo popurunga pupirittoparo!"_** I yell to summon Porunga and the Dragon Balls doesn't glow at all and I smack myself in the head. Damn, I forgot we changed the password. I cleared my throat and spread my arms wide.

**"I'M SO FUCKING HIGH!"** I yell and the Dragon Balls glow a bright orange color and Porunga comes flying out the Dragon Balls and stood as tall as ever in front.

"I am the Great Porunga-" He looks down to notice me. "Oh, it's just you. Why can't anyone else use these damn things! ***Sigh*** Okay what do you want?"

"Well first I want you to bring Chichi back to life." I say and his eyes glow red.

"Okay, done what's next?"

"Now I want you to change her mind and let Gohan train to become a fighter." Porunga eyes glow red again then back to a normal red.

"Little tricky- surprising, for a human- but it is done. Speak your last wish!" His deep voice rumbles through the dark air. Hmmm what is the last wish I want…OH I know what to wish for!

"Oh great Porunga! I ask of you to grant me my final wish! **GIVE ME A MUFFIN BUTTON!"** A deadly silence stands between us.

"A muffin button...Out of all things you can get, you want a muffin button?"

"Yes a muffing button, a button that makes muffins appear from thin air! Oh, and make them chocolate muffins too! Now hurry up and make it happened!" I yell and he lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine." He says and soon enough I had a chocolate muffin button in my hand.

"Yay!" With that I teleported back to Earth.

* * *

***End of Flash Back***

* * *

I pull out the muffin button and press it giving me a chocolate muffin and I eat it stay silent.

"Hey is that a dragonball on his head? Doesn't that sorta make him a target for villains who want them?" Bulma says and Goku gets a cocky smile on his face.

"Oh come on, I beat Piccolo, I'm strong enough to beat anyone who—**HOLY BLACK ON A POPO WHAT IS THAT?!"** Goku yells and looks around for the "huge" power level coming towards us.

"What's wrong?" Roshi asks.

"I just felt a power level bigger than...than...**Krillin's losing streak!"** Goku says and Krillin gets a disappointed look on his face.

"...You know, you guys are the reason I go to therapy..." Krillin says depressed and I laugh.

"Shouldn't we grab Gohan and put him insi- Oh son of a..." Krillin says and Raditz lands in front of all us.

"It took me a while to get here, but I finally found you...Kakarot." Raditz says and Goku gives him a blank stare while I pull up a chair. Raditz starts talking to Goku and Goku continuing to only say...

"What?"

"Oh for god's sakes, listen! You were sent here as a child to take over the planet. You're part of a dead race of intergalactic super warriors called the Saiyans. And to top off this expositional onslaught; I...am your brother!" Raditz explain and Krillin speaks up.

"So you're his brother huh? Wow that must mean you'll be involved in lots of future events, right? Right?"

Raditz hits Krillin into Kame house with his tail.

***Krillin Owned Count: 1***

"What did I say?" Krillin says and Goku gets mad.

"Hey! Stop hitting Krillin!" Goku yells.

"Why?" Raditz question challenging his little brother.

"Because you're breaking Kame House!" Goku responds.

"Yea...stop breaking Kame House..." Krillin manages to get out but still in the house. I starting chuckling and everybody get a confused looks on their faces.

"LaTrell why are you laughing, this guy is seriously strong!" Goku says and me and Michael starting laughing.

"HA! Raditz, seriously strong? **HAHAHAHAHAHA!"** I'm in tears rolling over on the beach and they just ignore us and continue to talk. Michael is joining me.

"So, what are you here for? The Dragonballs?" Goku says and Raditz gets a confused look on his face.

"The...the dragon's what?" Raditz says getting confused and I just recovered from having a laugh attack.

"The Dragonballs you know? There are seven of them, grant any wish you want, like immortality?" Goku says and I slap myself on my forehead knowing Nappa and Vegeta heard them.

"Or Bulma's panties!" Oolong says and I do another slap to the forehead. While Michael punched the piggy in the balls with a spiked glove.

* * *

**[Somewhere in space]**

* * *

"Hey Vegeta. Did you hear that?" Nappa says and Vegeta nods.

"Oh yes. We're totally going to Earth to get our wish."

"Yeah, were going to get panties!...I mean immortality. Immortality's what I meant. Right Vegeta?" Nappa says trying clear up the air.

"...Just get in the damn pod." Vegeta says and they get in their pods.

* * *

**[Back at Kame House]**

* * *

"No. I'm here for you, Kakarot." Raditz says.

"So, what are we going to do? See a ball game? Catch a movie?" Goku question but Raditz kills the vibe.

"We're going to kill everyone on the planet and then sell it for profit to an alien overlord who may or may not have destroyed our own planet."

"Oh, well, uh...I sorta like people here. So, with all due respect..." Before Goku could finish, Raditz knees him in the stomach making Goku fly towards the beach.

"Daddy!" Gohan yells and I try to grab Gohan but Raditz knees me in the cheek actually making spiral and crash land into the water. 'What the hell' Michael thinks as he watches Raditz flies away with Gohan. I break the surface back on the beach taking deep breaths of air and coughing out water.

"Quick, somebody stop him..." Goku yells and Michael shoots an ki blast towards Raditz who sees it coming and swats it away making it come back towards Michael and hitting him down into the ground.

"Dammit Krillin!" Goku yells and Krillin gets back up.

"Hey! I was bitchslapped through a house! What's your guys excuse?" He says and Goku starts us off.

"I was kneed in the stomach!"

"I got kneed in the cheek...and I think I lost a freaking tooth!" I yell as I work on re-growing a new tooth.

"And I got my own Ki shot back at me!" Michael said as we all finish yelling at Krillin.

"You guys are pathetic." Piccolo yells and we all look up surprised.

"Aw geeze. Hey look. I know you totally want to kill LaTrell, Michael, and I and all, but today's kind of a bad day. My brother just showed up, turns out I'm an alien and he stole my kid." Goku says while holding his stomach.

"Oh yeah. I was watching that. That was priceless!" Piccolo stars to laughs his evil laugh but soon enough stops and clears his throat. "Sorry for your loss."

"Yeah. Anyway. Wanna help me get him back?" Goku says and Piccolo gets a questioning look.

"Why?"

"We'll friend you on MySpace." Goku says including Michael and I. Piccolo thinks about it for a few minutes and soon enough we are flying through the skies.

'Tom, you've been replaced!' Piccolo thinks as I smirk as I read his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

As all of us fly through the air (all as in Me, Goku, Michael, and Piccolo), we were dead silent as how we were going to be Raditz when Goku finally spoke up. "Piccolo, mind if I ask you something?" Goku says with a serious face and Piccolo is slightly surprised.

"What is it?"

"You're not human either, right?" Goku ask trying to comfrim the green guy with atennas poking out his head was human.

"Yeah," Piccolo answers dargging out the 'h'.

"And your dad spit you out as an egg, right?" Goku continues to questions.

"What about it?" Piccolo says raising an eyebrow.

"Are...are you a Yoshi?" Goku finally gets out and Michael and I stick our heads out to hear Piccolo response...

"Yes, Goku. I'm a **green f*cking dinosaur,"** Piccolo says sarcasm dripping his word...

* * *

**{Pause!}**

* * *

"You see, your average person would understand sarcasm when they hear it. Well these boys weren't your average person," Morgan **fucking** freeman speaks out of thin air.

"Morgan, when did you get here?" I ask.

"You see, I am apart of you conscience acting as a narrator for your readers," he replies and Michael hops into this conversation.

**"DUDE!** You have Morgan fucking Freeman as your conscience?!" he asked in shock as I nod my head.

"I also have Michael Caine here too. I love hearing them arguing," I say with a big smile and just like that we hear a door open.

"Goddammit Freeman, how many times do I have ask you to put up the tea pots when you are done using them?!" the very famous Michael Caine says annoyed with Morgan Freeman's shit. I look over to Michael to see that he has his eyes wide and jaw dropped while I just chuckle at the two famous old actors.

"Well **maybe** I wasn't done with the tea pots!" Freeman counters causing Caine to cross his arms in disbelief. As they continued arguing about tea pots I lean over and whisper in Michael ear telling him to watch this.

"Mr. Freeman, Mr. Caine, may your wise minds give me some quotes?" I ask in the most gentlemanly way I could muster up. Caine went first beating Freeman to the punch.

"I come from the slums; I come from a hard background; I come from a poor family; and I was a soldier," Caine said and I gave approving nod and Michael started to clap and Caine took a bow and looked at Freeman. "Beat that chap," he says with a smug tone, causing Freeman rolls his eyes.

"All my life...for as long as I can, as far back as I can remember, I saw my first movie when I was six years old. And since then I wanted to do that. I wanted to be a part of that," Freeman says and I start rubbing my chin.

I answered "Hmm, sorry Freeman but Caine wins this round," and with that Freeman reaches into his pocket and pulls out a five dollar bill and hands it to Caine, who happily takes it with a shit eating grin.

"Anyways, we'll be seeing you guys later!" I called as I lead Michael out of my mind.

"So about the tea pots," Caine continues and Freeman lets out a loud groan and starts to walk away.

* * *

**{Continue}**

* * *

"Can...can I ride you?" Goku ask and my eyes go wide.

"Goku, that is a terrible idea," Michael threw in, trying to be the voice of reason. "Besides the fact that he's the guy who wants to kill us and take over the world, why would you want to ride him? We can fly."

"He's right, Goku...Besides, **I CALL FIRST DIBS TO RIDE PICCOLO!"** I yell and fly over towards Piccolo and Goku wrestles me in mid air. Which in turn causes Michael to face-palm himself.

**"NO, I WANNA RIDE HIM FIRST!"** Goku yells and before I could say it Michael beats me to it.

"That's what she said!"

"**DAMMIT MICHAEL!**" I yell, Goku and Michael start laugh while Piccolo lowly growls and thinks to himself.

"Were totally screwed..."

* * *

**[At the landing site of Raditz's pod]**

Gohan cries uncontroablly while screaming for his mom dad, uncle LaTrell and Mikey. Raditz starts to get a headache feeling like a blood vessel will blow any second.

"Shut up. I said **shut up! SHUT UP!** Dammit. Why isn't screaming angrily making you cry less? I'll fix you with the timeout ball," Raditz says and he tosses Gohan inside his pod. "Thank sweet merciful god that's over. Now I'm gonna sit back and– [his scouter goes off] –beat the crap out of whoever's coming. [sighs] Great..."

Goku, Michael, Piccolo, and I all apporach the landing sight and we all surround him.

"Raditz! Gimme back my son!" Goku says and Raditz looks around studying us.

"So, you're here already. And I see you brought the Namkeian as well. And whatever you guys are. Like seriously, your two power levels are** too** high to be humans and you don't look Saiyan," Raditz says, causing me to get mad.

"Actually I'm part Sayain since I have Zenkai." Michael brags. Which, in turn, causes Raditz to look at him in surprise.

"...I refuse to use my full power till I fight Lord Beerus." I got out. Which results in Raditz laughing his ass off.

"Oh that's a good one! You, fighting the God of Destruction!" Raditz continues for a good five minutes and he cleared his throat. "Oh, that was good one. But now I'm going to kill you all," he says and Piccolo yells at Raditz.

"Well screw you too!" With that, Piccolo rips off his turban and cape making a loud thud sound as it impacted the ground.

"Piccolo, you use weighted training clothes as well?" Goku says as he takes off his weighted gear as so do I and Michael. We only take off our top armor though.

"No, Goku. I just love to get naked when I'm around you." Piccolo says sarcastically and I just look at Piccolo.

"See now why do you always have to be sarcastic?" I ask he glares at me. "Fine, don't answer my question Mr. Grumpy...at least I have friends on MySpace," I shot back and Michael starts to bust out laughing and Piccolo was about to argue until Raditz interrupts.

"Their power level is rising. So, nudity makes you stronger on this planet." With that we hear a zipping sound and I cover my eyes before I could see anything.

**"NO NO NO! PUT IT AWAY!"** I yell in horror, while Michael was busy mind bleaching that moment out of his memories.

Goku adds in "Uh...no. We're wearing weighted clothing."

Raditz, now embarrassed zips up his armor. "Of course! Because that would be ridiculous! Ahahaha!" he says, trying to cover up his insane act and the wind starts blowing.

"So that hair does compensate for something," Piccolo remarks as Harvey Birdman pops out of nowhere.

"Dangly parts!" He says and I look at Michael who gets an innocent smile.

**"SHUT UP!"** Raditz yells and he attacks but Goku and Piccolo rebound easily and Michael and I try to attack from behind but he ducks down in time for us to tackle Goku and Piccolo.

"Okay, **WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"** Piccolo yells at all of us and before I can speak up Goku beats me to it.

"I don't know. But let's try it again. From behind!" We then try attacking Raditz again but he kicks them in the face and Me and Michael get blasted into the side of a mountain.

"We **really** shouldn't be announcing our attack strategy!" Piccolo and Michael yell out and me and Goku ignore them.

"Rush him!" Me and Goku yell at the same time and we all rush while Piccolo yells at us.

"DAMMIT! CAN WE AT LEAST TRY TO DODGE THIS ONE?"

"Dodge what? Whoa geeze!" Goku says only to be intrrupted by Raditz blasting Piccolo and Goku out of the air. Michael starts to shoot Ki blast at Raditz who blocks them easily and I sneak up behind and go for a falcon kick but in the nick of time he grabs my leg and throws me into Michael knocking us both down to the ground. "Hah! You missed me!" Goku taunts and Raditz appears behind him.

"My bad." He kicks Goku away.

"Note to self: less talky, more fighty. Hey, Piccolo. We may be taking a beating, but at least we managed to dodge that one. Hi fi– [he sees Piccolo's arm torn off] Ahhh, handsha– Thumbs u– Good job," Goku says feeling really weirded out by Piccolos arm.

Raditz starts to laugh. "Oh, excuse me, has anyone seen my arm? You can't miss it; it's green." He starts laughing and I speak up.

"That wasn't even that funny!" I yell and Michael and I stand side by side Goku and Piccolo.

"Yeah, anyway, listen. I've got one more attack that should do it. Upside is I can use it with one arm," Piccolo says and Goku raises an eyebrow.

"And what's the downside?" Goku asked.

"You three have to distract him while I charge it." the Namekian says as I let out a loud groan.

"That's not too ba–" Goku tries to reassure, but Piccolo interrupts him.

"For five minutes. And considering he beat us to a pulp in under one, and...Ah, never mind. I'm sure you can handle it."

"Wow, you really have that much faith in us?" Goku asks. Michael tries to stop Goku but Piccolo replies faster.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Piccolo says flatly and Goku gets a big grin on his face.

"Well then, I won't disappoint you. Here goes nothin'! [he charges at Raditz] Ready or not, here I– AH!"

As we all charges to Raditz getting our second wind Piccolo charges up his attack to the sound of us getting our asses handed to us.

"Du duh duh duh. Menomena. Du duh duh duh. Menomena. Du duh duh duh duh duh duh duh. Chargin' my attack," Piccolo hums to himself.

Goku grabs Raditz tails and I catch my breath with a smile of joy that I can stop fighting. "Hah! Got your tail!" Goku chants and Raditz speaks up.

"Please let me go?" he begs and I chuckle knowing Goku won't be that…

"Well, since you asked nicely..." Goku says making Michael's eyes go wide.

"Goku, don't! It's a-" Too late, as Goku lets go and Raditz slaps him across the field and he starts to fight all three of us again with us actually taking him on better than last time.

"Perhaps, on second thought, a whole five minute start up time is pretty abysmal in terms of usability in battle," Piccolo thinks to himself.

"**HURRY THE HELL UP PICCOLO!" **Me and Michael yell at the Yoshi/Namekian and Goku yells out.

**"GUYS HELP!** Hah! Got your tail...again!" Goku says and Michael and I keep a close eye on Goku.

"Please let go?" Raditz begs again and Goku gets a tighter grip on his tail.

"I'm not falling for that again," he says, causing us to visibly relax.

"Pretty please let me go." Raditz says trying a new method.

"Well..."

"**DAMMIT GOKU, NO!"** Me and Michael yell and soon enough Raditz gets up and elbows him and he shoots a Ki shot at us, effectively paralyzing us.

"Ooh! OW spine!" Raditz lands on top of Goku **"OW RIBS. DEFINITELY RIBS!"** Goku yells and I try my hardest to break out of the paralyzing barrier but no use.

"Ahahaha. Attacking an opponent roughly four times your strength in a one on one battle. A cunning strategy. No, not cunning. What's the opposite of that?"

"Retarded?" Piccolo speaks up and I mentally slap myself.

"That's it, thank you! Now disregarding the Namekian, I..."

"Ah ah. Yoshi," Michael, Goku and I interrupt/clarify.

"**I'M NOT A GODDAMN YOSHI!" **Piccolo yells frustrated.

"But you said you were!" Goku says and Piccolo continues to yell at Goku.

**"IT'S CALLED SARCASM!"**

"What's that taste like?" Goku ask seriously.

"**DAMMIT GOKU!"** Piccolo, Michael, and I yell and Raditz steps on Goku chest more.

**"STOP IGNORING ME!"** he yells, making Goku scream out in more pain.

"**AH, MY RIBS! I THINK YOU BROKE MY**...Mmm...ribs..." Goku says slowly drifting off thinking about ribs making my stomach growl.

"Dammit Goku, now I want some ribs!" I yell and slowly the paralyzing statred to wear off and I could slightly move my figners.

Raditz sighs in exasperation and continues to step on Goku. **"STOP. IGNORING. ME. AND DIE!** Huh?" I hear his scouter go off and we all look toward where the power level spiked.

**"STOP BEATING UP MY DADDY!"** Gohan yells and he bursts out of Raditz's pod.

**"NO MY SPACE BALL!"** Gohan hits him in the chest. **"AH! MY SPACE ARMOR!"**

**"WE GET IT. YOU'RE FROM SPACE." **Michael yells and Raditz gasps as he regains his footing.

"G-Gohan?" Goku asked with a surprised look.

"Huh?" Michael threw in.

"What...was that?" I finish and Gohan starts to walk towards his dad but he stops him.

"No. No seriously. What the hell was that? We were getting slaughtered out there and you could do tha–" Goku was interrupted by Raditz walks up behind Gohan. "Oh crap baskets..." Goku and I said at the same time as Raditz starts huffing and puffing.

**"UNCLE RADITZ IS PISSED!"** Raditz raises his arms to Gohan and as soon as I and Michael were about to stop him, his arm came flashing down.

* * *

**{Pause!}**

* * *

We here at TeamFourStar or Multiversers do not condone child violence. We do, however, find it hilarious.

* * *

**{Continue!}**

* * *

Raidtz backs hand Gohan sending him flying and Raditz starts to walk up to him but I finnaly break out and try to punch him but he shoots me with a Ki blast sending me into the ground and Michael breaks out but Raditz grabs his leg and slams him into the ground.

"Wait. Hold on," Goku says and Raditz turns around.

"Oh what. Mister Shattered Ribs is going to stop me?" He says in a taunting manner as Goku continues.

"You don't understand. Nothing you can ever do will compare to what Chichi would do to me if she found out he died."

"It's the truth man," Michael added in. "That woman is scary as all hell. Doesn't help that she can actually get Goku scared of her."

"Well, sucks to be you three." Raditz says as he charges up his attack and Goku mentally thinks to himself.

_'I don't have any choice. I have to use my last technique_.'

**"NOW DIE!"**

**"FULL NELSON!"** Goku puts Raditz in a Full nelson and takes Raditz by surprise.

"Uh oh. A full nelson. That won't work on me. I am Raditz! [he struggles] Okay let go. Seriously this is starting to piss me off!" Raditz yells as he continues to struggle to break free.

"Piccolo!"

"Ready!"

"Just make sure you give me a signal before you fire that thing! I'm right behind him!" Goku says and Piccolo starts his evil laughter.

"Oh sure. I'll give you a signal. It'll be the last signal you ever get. [evil laughter]"

"Well, okay, as long as we're clear on that." Goku says and I just lay there as I "Die" and so does Michael since we both want to train with King Kai.

"Makan– [unintelligable syllables] Oh to hell with it. Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yells and shoots a laser beam towards Raditz and Goku.

"Is that what you're gonna yell out when you— OH GOD!" Goku yells in pain as he and Raditz land on the ground.

"RiiiiicolaaaaaaAHHHHHHHHHHH!" a person yells as the beam hits a nearby mountain.

"Dammit. And there was no way I could've gotten out of there," Raditz says and Piccolo walk up to him.

"You know you could've flown." Piccolo says being the smart ass he always is and with his dying breath Raditz yells.

**"DAMN YOU HINDSIGHT!** Bleh." And just like that, Raditz dies.

"Goku, after several hours of debate, we decided that you might need our help– Ah crap. [on the ground] Goku! You can't die! Here; I brought a senzu bean!" Krillin yells from the sky then ran right towards Goku as he was dying.

"I don't think that's gonna work..." He says

"Why not?"

"I sort of have a hole in my esophagus," he stated, pointing out the obvious.

"Wait, then how are you breathing? [Goku dies] Goku? Goku? Holy crap. I'm not the first person to die in this series!" Krillin yells excitedly.

"Krillin! Too soon!" Master Roshi scolds at Krillin and Bulma lays next to Michael.

"Michael you can't die on me!" she cries in sorrow.

Smiling weakly, Michael managed to get out in between coughs "It's okay, Bulma...you can use the Dragon Balls...to bring us back in about a year...this...isn't good bye..." Tears were welling up in both of their eyes at the tender moment. Hell, even I was a bit moved.

Ah well, time to be a dick. "He's right. We'll be back...in a year tops. By the way...Michael has a small dick, and I die with a clear conscience."

"My schlong...is a foot long...you...dick," Michael breaths out and with that, Goku, Michael, and my body all disappears into the after world.

"I...I-I can't believe he's gone," Bulma says on the verge of tears.

"Yeah, pity that," Piccolo bluntly says and he shouts and his arm regenerates.

"Wait, what the hell? You can regenerate?" Krillin asked in shock and Piccolo nods.

"Yeah. And you know what else?"

"What?" Krillin says with a raised eyebrow and Piccolo snatches up Gohan.

"I'm taking Gohan. Bye!" Piccolo yells as he flies off.

"Quick! Somebody stop him! [crickets chirp] Dammit Roshi."

"Shut up Krillin," Roshi says making Krillin look like a bitch. Again.

"Ohh..."


End file.
